


Distractions

by tejas



Series: Distractions [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go to bed. Sleep happens. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Daniel slid under the covers with a groan. He slowly straightened his spine and mentally cursed the hours spent hunched over his laptop finishing his report. He was tired, cold, aching and unreasonably irritated at Jack for having gone to bed hours before. There'd been no reason for Jack to have stayed up with him. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't have finished had the bane of his professional existence been awake to distract him.

Even though he'd been looking forward to said "distraction" all day.

Daniel rolled to his side and looked at his sleeping lover. Jack was sprawled on his back, having achieved a level of boneless relaxation that ratcheted up Daniel's irritation another few notches. No chance of that now. He flopped back over onto his back with more force than strictly necessary, shaking the entire bed in the process. Would it have been too much trouble for Jack to have at least warmed his side of the bed, too?

A wordless murmur drew Daniel's attention back to the source of his annoyance. He sighed in resignation and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Even asleep, his lover responded to the touch and Daniel couldn't help but smile. Still sleeping, Jack rolled toward him, coming to rest with his head on Daniel's shoulder, one arm over his waist and one leg settling between Daniel's. Daniel felt his irritation fading as he wrapped Jack up in his arms and his lover's warmth began to chase away the chill.

"Love you, Baby." Jack muttered the words and Daniel doubted he was really awake. The only times Jack called Daniel "Baby" was when he was at least half asleep or still recovering from coming. Well, or under the influence of whatever it was they drank on P3Y-932. He probably called him worse than that, but none of them really remember much about the last half of that mission. Probably just as well.

"Love you, too, Sweet Pea." Daniel stifled a laugh. Jack hated being called "Sweet Pea" about as much as Daniel hated being called "Baby".

"Not a pea." Jack snuggled in closer and sighed.

"Sure you are," Daniel whispered. He tenderly kissed the top of Jack's head then closed his eyes, finally beginning to relax enough to sleep despite the background ache in his balls. Jack's only response was a quiet snore.

Daniel smiled and wondered if Jack would remember this conversation in the morning. Probably better if he didn't. Daniel shifted slightly to get Jack's pointy chin into a more comfortable position and began to slide into sleep. Finally warm and relaxed he murmured, "But you're my pea."


End file.
